Hook the Medic
by Vene
Summary: Just a short story, one where the Constructicon, Hook, is ordered by the Decepticon leader, Starscream, to perform a few basic repairs. He really should have had Scrapper do it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters. I am not receiving any money from this story.  


* * *

"Hook!" Starscream yelled, "Get your aft over here right now!" The Decepticon leader was followed closely by a red, black, and white seeker. "I mean it, I've got some work for you, you so called medic."

The Constructicon stepped out of the med bay. "I'm busy right now and have better things to do than listen to you whine."

"Not anymore you don't, Ramjet here needs some repairs, and since you're the closest thing we have to a medic, you're going to fix him up. NO experimenting. I don't want anything extra added to his head and I don't want you to remove anything. Just a simple fix or I'll turn you into slag."

Hook grumbled, but listened to the Seeker and lead Ramjet into the med bay. "You don't look too bad, don't know why this is so urgent. Go sit over there while I run a diagnostic." Ramjet grumbled something, but Hook dismissed it as inconsequential as Ramjet complied. The Constructicon started setting up his equipment, connecting various lines to read the other Decepticon's vitals. "Oh, so that's why the Screaming Idiot sent you here." Hook forcibly offlined his patient. "Now we get into the fun stuff."

The Decepticon medic starting digging through his set of tools, tossing them carelessly on the bench. "Slag, where did I put it?" He continued to search until he shouted in triumph, "Ha! Here it is. I am going to enjoy this." Hook climbed on top of Ramjet and used the energon blade he just found to carefully remove the Seeker's head. With great care, the Constructicon set the blade on the bench and with significantly less care set the head next to it.

The medic dug through his pile of tools, putting most of them away, and gathered what he needed for the job. Setting them in a sensible order, Hook went to work removing Ramjet's helmet, carefully cutting through the casing around his processor. "Primus, you did need your head examined. How the slag were you able to walk?" Hook exclaimed when he saw the mess of circuity, wire, and dirt that passed for a processor. Using more delicate equipment, Hook removed the most damaged of the circuit boards and cleaned out the dust and dirt.

The med bay door opened, Bonecrusher walked in, "Ya busy? I thought you might like an energon break. Mix' and Scavenger brewed up a new batch, the good stuff, not what Mixmaster keeps locked away."

"Huh?" Hook looked up from the Seeker's head, "Oh, yeah, a break, sounds like a good idea. Just let me put his skullplate back on." The medic screwed it on hastily, leaving the damaged circuitry on his bench. Both Constructicons left.

Later that night, Hook came back in. Starscream had caught him taking an unauthorized break. "Screaming Idiot," he slurred as he opened Ramjet's head again, "Ramjet would make a better leader, I can make him a better leader." Hook dug through his spare parts cabinet where charred armor, frayed wires, and pieces of circuity were scattered everywhere. The Constructicon started working on the detached head, cackling away as he did so.

The following orn Starscream came into the med bay, watching Hook gleefully work on his comrade. "How much longer, I need him up as- Why is his head on the bench?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Just doing my job, Screaming Idiot, you should try it sometime," Hook didn't even look up as he answered.

"I don't care what you're doing, you need to recharge, finish up what you're doing and rest. I don't need you making mistakes with his processor. And if you call me 'Screaming Idiot' one more time, I'll blast you myself."

Hook shrugged at the threat, soldered a few wires to the circuit boards, and closed up the head again. He retired to his quarters, laughed about Starscream's arrogance, and spent the rest of the night offline.

After sharing morning energon in the recreation room with his gestalt mates, they all went to their daily duties. Hook returned to his decapitated project, spark no longer in it. "He's close enough, nobody will notice anything's wrong," Hook reasoned aloud. The medic reattached the helmet, and hooking up most of the wires, and did the same with Ramjet's head. He removed the diagnostic machines from the Seeker and rebooted him. "Wakey, wakey, little jet."

"Huh? What's going on? My head feels funny." Ramjet slowly stood.

Dismissively Hook replied, "You'll be fine, you'll be back to headbutting mountains in no time." The medic put the damaged circuitry into his parts drawer and started to organize his tools as he put them away as well.


End file.
